


10 Days

by sxpernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ((Castiel isn't bad nor human)), ((Sam still has soul)), Alternate Universe (kind of), Gabriel might come in, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, POV First Person, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Worried Castiel, changes POV, no sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpernatural/pseuds/sxpernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Came up with this while I was bored in math... I'll continue if this gets good reviews (I hope it does seeing as I have everything planned out already. So comment and kudos and all that good stuff. (or do whatever you want I don't know) ((but seriously if you want more comment and kudos))</p><p>By the way, updates will be slow seeing as my main focuses at the moment is a Sherlock Holmes/John Watson fic on here and a Frank Iero/Gerard way fic on wattpad under the name penceypuke, but this is not discontinued nor on hold.</p></blockquote>





	10 Days

I saw the alpha's head come from behind the ubstruction in my vision. He was all mine now. The scope on the sniper that was positioned inbetween the bars I hid behind gave me a clear view of the ruthless man's face.

His lips twisted in such a demonic way in what could have been described as a smile. His hair was going silver, (Skinwalkers could get grey hairs?) and stubble littered his cheeks in a way that assured you he hadn't shaved in a few days. From here I could hear the laughter that erupted out of his mouth like a sick sea of insane pouring out as he looked at the frightened mother and child.

My finger lightly brushed the trigger. This gun held one of the only things that could harm one of _them:_ silver.

The world better be happy hunters have time to melt down silver and make it into bullets, otherwise these creatures would be close to ruling the damn world by now.

We can't have that now can we.

I positioned the gun pointing right to his head. I could hear my pulse thrumming in my ears as adrenaline coursed through my veins. This was always my favorite part of the hunt. Where you're seconds away from finally killing the thing you've been hunting for days or weeks. You know you're doing something that changes the world. Something that can save the lives of few or many good people.

That is what being a hunter is about. It's not about revenge or an instinct in the human DNA that makes you lash out and kill (though those can be good motivators).

It's the knowledge that you are actually doing something meaningful. It's the thought that you were given a small insignificant life and  _did something_  with it. My index finger pressed against the trigger slowly. When the alpha stopped moving to talk to the woman and child he was about to tear to shreds, I pushed down all the way. The bullet pierced through his skull and littered the wall with his blood. Right as the sound of a newly shot gun stopped ringing in the air, I heard the heavy breathing of a canine-like figure.

I paused. By the sounds of the breathing it was already only a foot or two behind me. Right as I was about to turn, I felt the weight of the fully grown skinwalker crash down upon me. While it was bringing it's head back to strike, some of its weight left me, so I rolled over to face the beast. The bite that would've caught the back of my neck caught my shoulder instead and I yelled out in pain. The beast emitted a weird growl; that was probably its twisted version of a laugh. Even with all these events taking place, I managed to get my gun out of its holster. I pressed the barrel to its chest and it froze as it sensed the cold metal digging into its fur.

Its muzzle hit my cheek as it tried to bite my neck but before its teeth clamped, I shot the silver bullet into its chest. The good 70 pound dog collapsed on top of me. I pushed it off with my good arm and groaned. I was perfectly ready to die. If I live, then I will be a skinwalker. I would rather die than be a monster that's prime instinct is to bring harm to others.

Even though saying that, we are all just highly advanced animals. Without control of some sort, we would all go rouge at some point. So I guess we all have an instinct to harm others if it saves our skin.

Deep thoughts of someone who is probably going to die in mere minutes.

My thoughts became jumbled and almost incoherent as more of my blood leaked out onto the cold floor. A familiar voice called my name. Was it... Dan? Pam? I couldn't think and I could feel darkness eating away at my vision. _I guess this is it....._

Cold reached out and tickled my insides softly, as if saying _"You don't have to be scared... You can let go."_

And I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while I was bored in math... I'll continue if this gets good reviews (I hope it does seeing as I have everything planned out already. So comment and kudos and all that good stuff. (or do whatever you want I don't know) ((but seriously if you want more comment and kudos))
> 
> By the way, updates will be slow seeing as my main focuses at the moment is a Sherlock Holmes/John Watson fic on here and a Frank Iero/Gerard way fic on wattpad under the name penceypuke, but this is not discontinued nor on hold.


End file.
